percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Girl with Wings
Ever wake up and suddenly have wings? That's what happened to me when I was 13. Hello. I am Victoria Watts. And this is my journey. Chapter 1 There are some possibilities if you see monsters everywhere. One, you're plain crazy. Solution? Go to the doctor. Two, you're a demigod. Solution? Sorry, no cure for that. The best thing you can do is get some help at Camp Half-Blood. If you're reading this book, then you're a demigod. Otherwise it would've looked like an empty diary because of the mist. If you're reading this book, you are going risk your life every second, and you will never be far from danger. Think you can handle it? Go on and read this book. Think you can't? Don't continue. I beg you. Every word that you read makes your life even more in danger. The less you know, the better. My story began on Friday, the 14th of June, 2011. My birthday. I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm. I opened my eyes, and got up from my bed. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked in the mirror, and saw something strange. Behind my back was a pair of white wings. I washed my face again, and opened my eyes, hoping that it was just my imagination. But it was still there. I turned my head, and just then I could see it clearly. It grew out of my back and ripped my pink pajama. I touched it. Its feathers were very soft and clean, like that of a swan's. My first reaction? I screamed. My Dad ran into my room, his white office shirt half buttoned. He was wearing his black trousers and a sock on his left foot. My Dad was a pale, handsome caucasian man with blonde hair and blue eyes. His jaw hung open. "So she has claimed you," he said, studying my wing. "Claimed? What do you mean? Dad, what do you mean?" He looked at me in the eye, and sat down on my bed. "Sit, sweetheart." he said gently. "13 years ago, I met a beautiful woman in Los Angeles. She had dark caramel hair and grey eyes. We fell in love and she had you. But she had to leave because.. She was a goddess." "Dad, you're joking right? This is not funny!" He looked deep into my eyes, and I know that he was serious. "A goddess? Like the one in Greek Mythology?" "Yes. Now go take a bath, and we'll talk about it later." I nodded and took a bath. I got changed and ran to my Dad. "So.. Who is she?" I asked him as we went down our mansion. "She was the goddess of victory, Nike. She named you after her Roman counterpart. I promised her to bring you somewhere safe when you're thirteen, which is today," he took my hand and we walked to his silver Mercedes-Benz. "Where are we going?" "A safe place for children like you," he replied, turning our car on. We hit the roads of New York in no time. I realized that we were heading to Montauk, but I stayed silent. There was an awkward silence in the car as we got closer to a strawberry field. "So Dad, all the creatures in the Greek Mythology.. Are real?" "Yes, sweetheart. I am what they call a clear-sighted mortal. I can see through the mist, a magical layer created to prevent human beings from knowing the truth. I possess a special ability to see the monsters and gods around me. That's what made your mother fall in love for me," he said. We finally arrived near a huge billboard that said, "DELPHI STRAWBERRY SERVICES PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES!" My Dad parked his car on the side of the road, and locked it. We walked to the border, and from afar I saw a huge entrance. On it was written "CAMP HALF-BLOOD". I noticed an enormous pine tree near the border, and curling around it was a dragon. It was beautiful, its scales glittering in the sun light. On a branch of the tree was a golden fleece. I kept walking into the camp, hand in hand with my Dad. We arrived at the border, and he kissed my cheek. "I can't go in. Go," he smiled, "You can meet me next autumn. See you, sweetheart." He walked to our car, and I smiled at him. When he drove off, I broke down. I started crying. Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a man. He had a tanned skin and dark, well trimmed beard. He looked very ancient, very wise. He was wearing an orange shirt that I couldn't read because my eyes were blurred of my tears. Just then, I realized what he was. A centaur. His lower part belonged to that of a white horse. His hooves were shiny and polished. "Come here, child. We have awaited you for quite a long time. Oh, how impolite of me. I am Chiron, the head of this camp," he said politely. We walked to a beautiful golden cabin. Its roof was red, and I realized that it was made of rubies. Outside was a small golden fountain, and holding it was the statue of my mother, Nike. I recognized her from her wings that looked similar to mine. "Your things have been sent here a few days ago by your father," he said, leading me inside. My cabin looked very empty. There was a wooden bed in the corner. Next to it was a cupboard, with a picture of me and my Dad on it. I opened its gold frame and looked at the picture. Behind it was my Dad's handwriting. "Dear Victoria, I know this is very sudden. I'm sorry. I hope you'll have a great time there. In case you miss me, (which I'm sure you will feel), I have given you this picture of our holiday in California. Stay safe there, sweetheart! XXXXX, Dad." I smiled and put the picture back. "So, umm Chiron. What is this place?" "A place for demigods, half-man half-god," he explained patiently. "You will soon meet your fellows demigods. You are the first one in this cabin." I looked at my wings. "What will happen to my wings?" I asked, hoping that he knows a way to remove them. "It'll stay there. Nike herself will train you next week, but for this week you'll join normal practices," he said. I got really excited. I've always been the shy bookworm at school, the girl that sits in the corner, gets straight A+, and gets slushied, but I was really good at sports that involved speed or strength. My Dad was really rich, but I never told my friends. He got mad when I get slushied, but I told him not to do anything. And here I was, just knowing that my mom was the goddess of victory. I put my glasses on the cupboard. "So, what now Chiron?" "You'd better get changed. Here is a camp t-shirt and a pair of trousers. Good luck here," he smiled and went out of the room. I quickly got changed. I took a comb from the cupboard and brushed my blond hair. I took off my clothes and changed it to the ones Chiron gave me. I braided my hair as usual and wore my glasses. I wore my converse sneakers and opened the door. When I went outside, I saw some kids playing and growing strawberries. I was so taken away by the beautiful view when I suddenly hit onto something solid. "Watch it, punk!" I looked up and saw a huge, scary looking girl. She had brown hair and intimidating brown eyes. "S-sorry," I apologized, scared to death. "Hey, I've never seen you here. It's toilet dipping time, winged angel!" She lifted me upside down and I screamed. "Stop, Clarisse!" She put me back to my feet. "Annabeth! You're not fun at all!" I fixed my glasses and saw my hero. She was a teen with beautiful long blond hair. She had grey eyes, and she was wearing the very same outfit I was wearing. Clarisse left, looking disappointed. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena," she said, smiling. She put a hand forward. I awkwardly shook it. "I'm Victoria, daughter of Nike. Thanks a lot," "Ah, don't mind it. Clarisse is pretty close to me," she winked. "You'd better prepare your speech for later," she said. "Speech?" "Yeah, the speech for your formal introduction later when we're having dinner." "Oh no. I suck at making public speeches o.. or things like that. Oh my.. What should I say?" "I can help you with it," she offered. "Oh no no no.. I don't want to bother you." "It really is okay." she smiled. "Thanks, Annabeth." I smiled. "Let's go to my cabin," she said. She took my hand and we went into a grey cabin. It had an owl carved on the doorway and beautiful silky white curtains on its windows. Inside it were some beds and some neatly stacked bookshelves. On the walls were maps and blueprints, and on a bed was a white mac. There were also some SMART boards. Annabeth led me to her bed. "So first, you have to make a short introduction." she said. We discussed about my speech, and suddenly I heard a conch horn blown. "Whoops, practice time." Annabeth led me outside. We had a running training, my favorite. We gathered in the gym, and everyone looked at me like I was a circus freak. "Gimme 20!" Hedge shouted. I ran as quick as I could and soon I was first. "Whoa that was impressive! 20 rounds in 10 minutes!" Hedge jumped around looking at his stopwatch as soon as I finished. "You.. Did.. Awesome.. Back.. There.." Annabeth came to me, sweating and breathing heavily. I smiled. Soon it was dinner time. I sat down on an empty table. There was a set of dinnerware on it, and I sat down at the end of the table. "As you may have noticed, we have a new camper here, folks. Daughter of old winner lady. Bah she beats me all the time. Speak, Victoria!" Mr. D said on the microphone. I walked up front. "Uh.. H-hi.. N-nice weather we have here," there was an awkward silence. "SPEECH" Annabeth whispered. "Hi.. I'm Victoria Watts, daughter of Nike. I've just come here today. As you have noticed, I have wings. I have no idea why my mom gave me these. Please help me while I'm here. Thank you," There was an awkward silence, and then everyone applauded for me. I smiled and went back. "Good!" Annabeth told me. I smiled and wished for my food. "Strawberry juice and fettuccine please." My glass filled up itself and a hologram of fettuccine suddenly appeared on my table. It slowly turned solid. I enjoyed my dinner and went back to my cabin. On the way there I saw Annabeth. "Hey! Umm thanks Annabeth.. I couldn't have done it without you." "Ah, don't mind it. See you tomorrow! Have a good night sleep," she smiled. "Sweet dreams," I said, walking back to my cabin. My cabin was pretty far away, so I wanted to test if I could really fly. "Mom, a little help would be really helpful," I prayed. I concentrated, and I found out that those wings were as controllable as my hands. I ran and flapped them, and I started to fly. Everything looked beautiful from above. I flew around before going to my cabin. I got really excited. And yes, everything goes wrong when you're excited. I flew too quickly down and I uncontrollably landed on the grass and I hit the cabin wall right in my face. "Ouch.." I woke up, holding my cheek and went into my cabin. My knees were bruised and I took betadine from the aid kit hung on the wall. I took a bandage and wrapped my knees. As soon as I was sure they were okay, I went to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the soft pillow. Chapter 2 I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm, feeling dizzy and sleepy. I opened my eyes and grabbed my camp t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I walked to the bathroom and took a bath. The water was ice cold, and I shivered. I quickly finished and wore my clothes. I braided my hair and wore my glasses. I realized that I was almost late for breakfast. I decided to run. Just then, I heard a scream. "HELP! MY DOOR IS LOCKED!" it came from the bathroom. One door shook and the girl kept screaming. "Move back!" I kicked the door and it hung open. Inside was a girl around 2 years older than me. She was pale and had blonde hair and sea blue eyes. Her lips were pink, and she was absolutely beautiful. "Thanks! Oh gods, we're gonna be late!" "Don't mention it. Mom's goddess of strength anyways. Come on, I'll fly you there. Hold on," she wrapped her arm on my neck, and I started running. I took off and spread my wings, and soon we were flying. "Awesome! It's so cool up here! Oh, by the way! The name's Clare. I owe you a huge make over!" We finally arrived, and I landed quite smoothly. Noticed the word quite? I almost tripped after I landed in front of a rock. Luckily we didn't fall, and we ran straight to our tables. I sat down. "Cold vanilla milk and sandwich please," my food appeared straight away. I finished pretty quickly and went near the lake to have a small break. That's when I noticed a boy aroung 2 years older than me sitting nearby. His eyes were dark brown and so was his hair. He was wearing the camp t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Oh, hey. You're the girl with wings right?" he asked, looking at my wings. "I think it's pretty obvious," I laughed. "Hi, I'm James Skye, son of Zeus," he smiled. "Victoria Watts, daughter of Nike," I said, smiling back at him. There was an awkward silence. "So.. Umm.. Can you really fly?" he asked, touching my wing. "Umm yeah. You wanna see?" "Of course!" I ran to the lake and flapped my wings. I spread them, and soon I was flying. "Dude you're awesome!" he shouted at me. I started to land. And yes, landing is so not my thing. I flew uncontrollably and almost hit the ground. I closed my eyes. I braced for the worst, but it wasn't painful at all. I opened my eyes, and James was carrying me. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry.. Thank you so much!" he let me go. "Don't mention it," he smiled. From afar, the conch horn was blown. "Practice time. Let's go Vic!" he ran to the gym, but I was quicker. Soon, he was left behind. I arrived at the gym and looked back. James was there, walking now, and sweating. "Wow.. You're.. So... Quick.." he said, trying to catch his breath. "Mom's goddess of speed," I laughed. That day, we had a war simulation, so Hedge led us to the fields. "Listen, girls and boys! You are gonna be divided to two teams. You will be paired up with an enemy, and the first one to fall loses. The team with the most people standing wins." he started reading out our pairs. "Victoria, you'll train with Clarisse." he said, ending the list. My jaw hung open. Clarisse? Like.. Seriously? I was in the blue team. Soon Hedge blew his whistle, and we started fighting. In front of me, was a 6 feet tall bully. Not a very good combination. She started to attack, her eyes focused to me. She swung her sword. I blocked, and lost my balance. Her hit was really powerful, and I was afraid. I regained my balance, but she was too quick. She swung her sword and I blocked it. Wrong choice. It was much more powerful than the first one, and it threw me and I landed on my bottom on the mud behind me. "That was for toilet dipping, punk!" she sneered. My mom was the goddess of victory, but I was obviously a loser. I sighed and got up. "Red team wins!" Hedge shouted, blowing his whistle. Turned out I wasn't the only one who fell, so it was pretty much a relief. Our punishment? We had to wear a board that said "KICK MY BUTT" taped on our shirts. And yes, I did get some butt kicks. I fell a few times. When I was near my cabin, Clarisse suddenly kicked me again. "Hey, watch it!" I got up. "I'm gonna spare you for being impolite this time, punk. You're lucky Annabeth likes you," she glared at me and left. "Hey, are you okay?" Standing there was James. "Yeah, if by okay you mean getting kicked in the butt," I said sarcastically. "Oh, hahaha.." He laughed. "James!" From afar, 2 boys shouted at him. "Whoops, got to go. Friends are looking for me. See you around!" He smiled and ran. It was finally dinner time. I was starving, and so I quickly ran as soon as the conch horn was blown. I arrived first. "Hot milk and chicken cordon bleu, please." My food appeared, and I finished my food really quickly. Of course, I made an offering to mother after Annabeth told me about it. "Mother," I prayed, "I can't wait to see you." I smiled and threw a chunk of my food to the fire. I finished quite quickly, and went back to my cabin. And sadly, no, I did not fly. I didn't want to risk hitting my head. I walked to my cabin and went to bed. I couldn't go to bed, so I decided to take a walk. I opened my door and took my jacket with me. I was sitting down, looking at the stars when I saw something shine brightly near the lake, and my curiosity took me there. And standing there, was Nike. Chapter 3 "Mother?" she turned around. She was beautiful, just like Dad's description. She had long, flowing caramel hair and deep, grey eyes. Her nose was pointy and her lips were thin, but she looked pale. She was wearing a beautiful silver sleeveless dress that glowed. "Victoria? Oh thank gods!" "Is it really you?" I touched her, and realized that she was a hologram. "No, sweetheart. This is my essence. I have been kidnapped. Zeus will realize it, but not soon enough. Help me, go to Chiron and consult the Oracle," she said, holding her chest and coughing, "I can't stay here any longer.. This is killing me. My energy is running out. I believe in you," she slowly faded into gold dust. "Wait Mom, no!" but she was gone. The next thing I know, I was running to the Big House. "Chiron!" I shouted. He was reading the newspaper inside, and he turned around and looked at me. "What is it, child?" "I just got a message from my mother. She said that she was kidnapped by the titans, and she needed help. Please allow me to go on a quest. You have to believe me," I begged. He raised an eyebrow, as if he was thinking. "You may consult the oracle. I'll ask Annabeth to accompany you to the cave next morning." "Thank you Chiron!" I hugged him, and he awkwardly patted my back. "Okay child, go and get a good night sleep. See you tomorrow morning," he said. I nodded, and walked back to my cabin. And soon, I was asleep in my bed. "Free, free at last!" I opened my eyes, but it was all dark. There was a huge, terrifying laugh. Then, everything went white. I woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said, wiping my forehead. Annabeth opened the door. "You'd better get ready to consult the oracle," she said. "Oh right." I got up and took a bath. And again, I braided my hair. "Okay, I'm ready!" I went out of the room in my jeans and camp t-shirt. "Okay, let's go," she took my hand and we walked towards the mountains. The journey took several hours, and we finally arrived. The cave was covered in a purple curtain and torches lit up with green greek fire. "What do we do now?" I asked, wiping my sweat. "Rachel!" Annabeth shouted. "Come in," a girl's voice said. We went inside. The cave was dark, and in the middle was a purple sofa. Sitting on it was a girl the same age as Annabeth. She had red hair and green eyes. "So Annabeth? What's the problem huh?" she asked, chewing a bubblegum. "Umm Nike is kidnapped. Victoria here needs your help," Annabeth said, pushing me forward. Suddenly, she stood up. Her eyes turned blank and glowed, and green smoke came out of her mouth. "The children of the gods of Olympus shall unite, The victorious, the thunder, and the owl do what's right. To the city of sins they shall head, And find the goddess who is trapped. But to the trap one shall fall, And in the goddess' hands are us all." Rachel's eyes turned to normal. "Umm.. I just told a prophecy right?" We thanked her and went out. "Let's go," Annabeth said, taking her backpack. We went down, trying to guess what it meant. It was dinnertime when we finally arrived down there. "Ah, you have returned. so, what is the prophecy?" Chiron asked, eating his pasta. I recited every word, and he paid a really close attention. "I shall announce it in the morning," he said, "Now please, enjoy your dinner, children." he smiled. I went to my table and finished my dinner after sacrificing my food. I kept looking at James. He was sitting alone, eating his lasagna. He suddenly turned my head at me, and I pretended to keep eating. I looked down, but I took a peek. He was really cute. I quietly blushed, but I shook my head out of the thought. The dinner was over, and I went back to my room. I sat on my bed. "Mother," I prayed, "Give me your blessing on this quest." Then, I fell asleep. It was dark. I opened my eyes, and saw a throne room. Sitting there was a pale man. He had black hair and black, frightening eyes. He wore a black robe sewn out of dead souls, which freaked me out, and in his hand was a sword. He shouted in rage, and the whole palace shook. "YOU IDIOTS! WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?!" In front of him were 10 skeleton guards, bowing. He shouted in frustration, and stood up. He swung his sword. 10 skeleton heads soon laid on the floor, not moving. He shouted and jumped around in frustration. He roared, and out of his mouth came fire, and the ground shook, sending me flying to the roof, which was basically filled with black, shiny, and terribly sharp stalactites. I woke up, still shocked. I touched my head, and it was still there, to my relief. My breathing slowed down, and I wiped my sweat. It was 6.00 in the morning, and I quickly ran to the bathroom with my clothes. It was my quest day, and I was 15 minutes away from being late. Chapter 4 I quickly ran to the Big House with my hair messy, and I was 5 minutes late. My backpack was slowing me down. Chiron had selected my members. There were 2 kids standing next to him. One was James, and the other one was Annabeth. I squealed happily, knowing I had a great team, and especially because James was in. "Sorry I'm late!" everyone looked at me. "So, Annabeth and James are my members?" I said, smiling. "Oh, yes child. Next time, do not be late," he said. Annabeth and James smiled at me. I quickly ran next to Chiron. "Now, I will give you my blessing. Good luck children," Chiron said, patting our shoulders and speaking in ancient greek. I smiled at him. "I have selected some pegasi for you. Blackjack, Guido, Porkpie! Come here!" Flying from the sky were three beautiful, muscular horses. Two on each side were white, and in the middle was the biggest, it was a shining black pegasus. Percy went forth and spoke to it, and it nodded. "Now, go to the armory and pick as many weapons as you need," Chiron said. We went to the armory, which was basically an enormous cabin made of metal. We went inside, and there were literally millions of weapons. A chinese girl greeted us. She was pale and had black hair and dark eyes. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Welcome. You are going to rescue Nike, yes? You need special weapons. Come here," she said, smiling. We went to a blank wall. "Order 673. User, Amy Li. Repeat, order 673," She said. A part of the wall went forward and formed a door. Amy opened it, and we stepped inside. It was a golden room filled with neatly stacked weapons. Annabeth ran straight to the part with the greek creature information, and James ran straight to the sword and shields. But my eyes were attracted to a sword-like item in the corner. It was dusty and dirty, but it was beautiful. I took it and blew it to see it clearly. Its blade was lion nail-like, except the fact that it was covered with gold and it was ridiculously large. Its hilt was made of an animal skin, perhaps a lion. Amy gasped. "You don't want to touch its blade," she said. "What is this thing? It's.." "Beautiful.." I looked back, and Annabeth and James were staring at it. "Nice choice, that's one of the best swords here, girl." Amy grinned. She took the sword carefully and covered it in a lion skin cloth, and put it into the box. We thanked her and brought our weapons outside. Jason had taken a shield made of imperial gold and a long double-edged sword made of the same material. Annabeth took a book and a dagger made of imperial gold. We walked towards the border and took a last glance at the camp. I looked a little longer, knowing it might me my last. I sighed, and Annabeth held my hand. She smiled. Outside were the pegasi, standing just next to the border. I chose the black one. "Good luck." I looked to my right, and Percy was there. Annabeth waved at him, and smiled bitterly. I tried to jump, but it was too high. "Sit, guys," Percy said. They bowed down and folded their legs. I threw my right leg at Blackjack's right side, and jumped. I was on him in no time. Luckily there was a saddle on their backs. The saddle had a back and a safety belt strapped to it, so I couldn't possibly fall. I held the rope connected to its neck and got ready. "Go and fly, guys!" They uttered a neigh and stood up. They slowly walked to the road, and sped up. I jumped up and down in my seat. Blackjack started to sprint, and I shook even harder. Blackjack suddenly raised its front legs so high, I was afraid he would fall backwards. He flapped his wings, and took off. We flew like a blast of jet. What did I do? Oh, the normal thing. I screamed. My whole body was pulled backwards, and I leaned towards the back of my saddle and looked at Annabeth and James. My whole body trembled. Annabeth looked pale, and she looked at me, her eyes widened. She choked out a word that was probably 'help'. Jason was screaming like a kid on a roller coaster ride, laughing and smiling. I looked down, and right there was Las Vegas. Up in the clouds, I saw a shadow that looked like a pegasus'. No, no. It wasn't a pegasus. Before I could decide what it was, it was gone. Suddenly, I heard a cry from behind us. It sounded like a large bird's. Like an eagle's. What was an eagle doing here in Las Vegas? And then, I saw it. It was a winged golden lion-like creature, except that it had an eagle's forehead. Its golden beak made Percy's Riptide look like a baloon sword. "A griffin," Annabeth said. Its scary, sharp eyes looked straight into my eyes, and I knew we were in danger. "Run?" "Run." "Blackjack, fly faster!" I shouted. The griffin was right behind us, gliding through the air swiftly. Blackjack looked back and his eyes widened, and uttered a neigh. We soon flew at a speed that would've made a NASCAR race car look like a tricycle. I screamed even louder, and we flew straight down. The griffin sped up, flying straight towards us. It got even closer, and ripped some of Blackjack's skin. Blackjack uttered a neigh, and his eyes widened. We flew uncontrollably. Annabeth and Jason were busy battling it. I tried to flap my wings, but I couldn't. I didn't know what happened. From deep inside my head, I heard a cold, frightening laugh. We free fell 500 feet from the sky, and I kept trying to flap my wings. My last memories were Annabeth and Jason losing, and 2 arrows flying towards the griffin, piercing it in the heart. It cried loudly, and fell to the ground. It faded to gold dust just before it hit the solid asphalt. Then everything went dark. Chapter 5 I opened my eyes, and I saw my mother. She was put inside an imperial gold cage, and guarding her was an enormous golden lion with glittering fur. Its claws are silver, and its teeth.. Okay, imagine that huge kitchen knife you see everyday. Now imagine something 1000 times sharper. That's how sharp it was. She was handcuffed with imperial gold, and she was chained onto a pillar. "Mother!" She didn't seem to hear me. She struggled to be free from the cage, but failed. She shouted some curses in ancient greek, and shouted. The whole cave shook, and the stalactites on the ceiling fell to the ground. Then everything went dark. I woke up in a dark cave, and sitting next to me was a beautiful girl around my age. She was pale, and her skin glittered in the sunlight. She had long, flowy auburn hair and large, beautiful silver eyes, just like the moon. Her lips were red, and her nose was small and pointy. She was wearing a hunting dress, and next to her sat a golden deer, playfully putting its head on her shoulder. "Oh, so you have awaken," she said, smiling. "Where am I?" I said, holding my head. My head felt heavy, and I tried to sit up. "Don't sit up. You almost fell, but I saw you when I was pulling the moon with my sleigh. I rushed just in time to rescue you and the black pegasus," she said. "Blackjack? Where is he?" I asked, worried. "Oh, he is safe. He is being tended by your friends," she said. I imagined James tending Blackjack. Poor pegasus. Just then, from the inside of the cave came a black pegasus with a bandage on his leg. "Blackjack!" He uttered a neigh. Then out of the cave came Annabeth and James, smiling. "Wait. Who are you?" I asked the girl "I am Artemis." "Lady-" "Just call me Artemis," she smiled, giving me a teaspoonful of ambrosia powder. "Here," she said, putting it into my mouth. My eyes widened. It tasted like my dad's homemade apple pie. I could've sworn that I was in my kitchen again, my dad taking the pie out of the oven, smiling. A tear went down my face. I didn't realize that I would be this homesick. "I'm feeling so much better now," I faked a smile, and walked outside, wiping my tears. The sun was shining brightly on Las Vegas. The city was crowded, even more than my last visit here with my Dad. I went back in. "Last night.. I had a dream about my Mother," I said. "A dream?" Annabeth looked at me. "Yeah. I was in a huge cave, and I saw my Mom inside an imperial gold cage. She was guided by this huge golden lion and-" "Huge golden lion?" "Yeah. Why?" Annabeth exchanged nervous looks with Artemis and James. "The Nemean Lion," Annabeth whispered, "I've had a bad experience with it." Artemis nodded, and James looked pale. "The Ne- what?" "The Nemean Lion," Artemis answered, "One of the strongest beasts in the whole civilization of men." I gulped. "It lives here in Las Vegas, in its lair. It's an abandoned casino near here. I am not allowed to join you, so I have brought forth some of my hunters," she said, smiling. A spark of silver appeared in the cave, and it slowly turned to a group of girls. They had two hunting knives in their pockets and a bow in their hand. They all wore all sorts of clothes from different times. A girl was wearing a hunting dress, and another was wearing tie dye shirt and baggy pants, but they all had the same silvery aura. One girl stepped forward. Her hair was dark black and her fringe covered her eyes, and her pale skin matched her electric blue eyes perfectly. She was wearing a black Avril Lavigne t-shirt and a skull necklace. Her hunting knives which were bigger than the rest was put inside the pocket of her black skinny jeans, and her black sneakers were undone. She looked at Annabeth, and smiled. Annabeth's eyes widened and she ran to the girl. "Thalia!" She hugged the girl, who looked surprised for a second. Thalia patted her back. "I shall go. Thalia, lead the hunters. Goodbye, young heroes. I wish you luck," Artemis said, disappearing in a spark of silver. "We must go today, or maybe it'll be too late. The casino, or so I've heard, is located in the west of Las Vegas. It'll take about 2 hours to get there if there's no traffic jam. You guys go and ride your pegasi," Thalia said, drawing a map with her knife. "We must go down. Blackjack, feeling better?" Annabeth said, looking at Blackjack. His eyes widened, and he uttered a neigh, backing off. "Oh come on Blackjack, I'll give you some molly later," She said, taking out a pouch filled with glittering grass. Blackjack neighed happily. "Blackjack, if you want it, sit!" The horse sat down, and I sat on it. Then out of the cave flew Guido and Porkpie, and Annabeth and Jason sat on them. "What about you guys?" I asked, looking back at the Hunters. "We'll climb down. We might take a little longer though, but we'll try to be quick," Thalia answered, putting her knife back into her pocket. "Okay," Annabeth said, worried. We said our goodbyes and flew to the sky, the Hunters waving behind us. The sun was shining straight at us, and in front of it was an Audi pulling it. I somehow knew that it was Apollo's chariot. We soared through the clouds for a while, and Blackjack and his friends suddenly dived. And as always, I screamed. From up above I saw some hotels and casinos neatly stacked along the roads. We flew further down, and we landed in a quiet place filled with trees. Annabeth told them to hide there, and we walked, trying to find a taxi. We found a yellow taxi, and rushed inside. The driver was a skinny, old, pale man with white hair and moustache. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, and on the pocket was hung an ID that showed him grinning. Underneath it was written "BEN HARRIS, 0928" "Where do you want to go?" he asked. Annabeth and I exchanged nervous looks, but she had an idea. "Are there any abandoned casinos in here, sir?" she asked. "Oh, there's an area full of them. I'll take you there," he said, "Pay up front, please. That'll be 15 dollars." Annabeth took out her wallet and handed him 15 dollars. He nodded and pressed the gas pedal. We were driving at 60 miles per hour now, and I could see the area. The driver turned left and drove away, which made me feel kind of creeped out. We arrived in a desert. "Sir, this is the desert." "Correct. Umm.. The machine broke down. Let's walk there." He opened the door, and we went outside. We stepped outside cautiously. We walked behind him, and he turned around, making sure we were still with him. I noticed something strange. He had one eye. But I figured it must've been my imagination, because his eyes were normal after I blinked my eyes. We kept walking, and he stopped. "Don't you think I know where you're going, demigods? You shall perish in my hands!" He turned around, and his body got bigger. By that, I mean 4 feet of growth. His body became bulky, and it ripped of his clothes, revealing a SpongeBob boxer underneath that said, "WHO LIVES IN THE PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA?"t his eyes morphed into a large one in the middle of his forehead. James instinctively took out his sword, and Annabeth did too. Oh gods. I ran back with my backpack, and searched in my bag. I couldn't find the box. I looked around, and Annabeth had fallen down. James was riding the cyclops on his nexk, trying to slash it. The cyclops roared and shook his body, sending James flying 2 metres away. "No!" I shouted. Then the giant noticed me. He ran at me, and I found my box just in time. I opened it and unwrapped the cloth covering it, revealing the beautiful sword. I screamed and lunged at him. When we were cklose, I slashed his body and closed my eyes. There was a sudden silence, and I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was an enormous pile of golden dust that disappeared in no time. Annabeth and James looked at me in shock. We decided to go and check the yellowpage book placed in the driver's seat. It was an enormous yellow book that said,o "MONSTERS YELLOWPAGE. YOU NEED SOME KILLING? CALL US!" We searched for the Nemean Lion, and we found that it lived in an abandoned casino called Alicia's Den, just near here. "Let's go," Annabeth said. We decided not to risk getting into taxis, and we walked. We arrived in half an hour. The casino was pink, with decorative lights flickering at tinmes. Wild grasses grew all over it, and the windows were broken. We walked to the entrance which was an opaque glass door. Annabeth opened it, and it made a creaking sound. Inside was a bar table, dirty and dusty. There were some chairs and dirty glass unneatly stacked there. Spider webs were formed all over the place, and the gaming center was dusty. Some of the games were still working. One showed a huge lion eating everyone in the casino. We decided to check together, and we walked around in the first floor, but we found nothing. We decided to search upstairs. "Mom?" As we were going up the dusty stairs, I saw flickers of light. We ran upstairs. And she was there. She looked at me, her eyes widened. Next to her was the Nemean Lion. "Run," she said. The lion looked at us, and bared its teeth. "No Mom, we're going to protect you!" I shouted. We took out our weapons. The creature ran at us, and we ran at it. The creature pounced at Annabeth, and she slashed her sword. It jumped back, its body having not even one bit of a scratch. "Your weapon!" Annabeth shouted at me. I threw her my sword, and she and James attacked the creature. I ran at my mom and tried to open the lock. I found a dagger in Annabeth's backpack that laid on the floor, and broke the lock. My mother was now free. "No no no! What have you done? Run!" She said, frightened. "You're free, Mom. What's wrong? You told me to go here and-" "I didn't," she answered, her eyes widened. I felt a cold hand on my neck. I nervously turned around, and standing there was a pale man with blond hair. He looked creepy, with grey eyes and a scary smile. He pulled me back, and put a sword on my neck. Annabeth and James had just finished battling the lion, who turned to gold dust. "Nike, your daughter is in my hands. Now be in our side," he smiled coldly. My Mom looked absolutely terrified. "Please.. Please let her go. Please, I'll do anything" she begged. "Mom no. Don't say yes," I told her, trying to sound brave, but my voice shook. "I will count to ten. One, two-" "Coeus, please. Fine. You and your stupid titan army," my Mom said in anger, spitting at his face. Coeus looked angry, and sliced my shoulder with his blade. I screamed in agony. The cut was small, yet it was as painful as a scorpion sting. "No!" "Now pretty lady, you say one more word, and she dies. Let's go on, now,"Coeus smiled and held my Mom's face. She looked terrified. Absolutely terrified. "Drakons, lock these puny demigods up. I shall marry this.. Beautiful goddess," he winked at my Mom, and her face turned red of anger. He opened the cage and called a scythian dracanae to drag her to the altar, where a frightened mortal was waiting. She was the Oracle. Rachel. "Rachel!" I shouted, as the drakons dragged me to the dungeon. It tied us up with a rope each, and held its end. Rachel looked pale, and I immediately found out why. Her parents were tied up, unconscious, and 2 drakons were steady in their place, ready to reap their soul in case Rachel ran away. "Sorry," she whispered, tears in her eyes. I looked at Annabeth, and she whispered. "Dagger" She was holding a dagger in the back of her hand. I looked at James. He was also armed, and he was holding 2 daggers. One of the drakons noticed it. Damn. It hissed, and they all forcibly pulled the daggers. Our only hope of suvival was taken away from us. Suddenly, the drakon behind me stopped moving, and its eyes widened. It suddenly coughed, and exploded in a golden dust. The other 2 drakons looked confused. One hissed and left. It was probably checking out what happened or something. The other one took all our ropes and pulled us away. Its eyes widened, and it fell to the ground. It exploded, too. Then we saw them. The hunters were hiding behind the furnitures, and gave us a code to go there. We quietly ran away and hide. "What now?" Annabeth asked Thalia. "We'll shoot the drakons with the micro arrows again, but I'm not sure what to do with Coeus. I guess we'll just approach him and get into hand to hand battle and try to scare him away," she answered uneasily, unsure of her plan. But it was the only one there was, so we took the chance. But then, I had an idea. "Hey, let's free my Mom. The chain was weakening her, so maybe she'll be able to fight or something?" I asked. Thalia's eyes widened. "Yeah! Yeah, we must do that! Now, the fun part guys!" The Hunters placed a golden arrow in their bows, and fired it at the drakons guiding Rachel's parents. The arrow dissolved and turned into a sharp tiny thing, and entered their bodies. They stood still, and dissolved. Thalia fired one more arrow at the scythian dracanae, and it dissolved. "What the-" Coeus said. His shock soon turned into anger. He shouted in rage, and ran away from the altar, holding his sword. I tried to get Rachel's attention, and she saw me. I threw a sword at her, but it fell and made a clanging sound. Coeus turned around, and spotted me. Oh damn. This was going to be bad. I ran at the sword, the Hunters covering for me with their arrows. I was so close. So close. His cold hand pulled the sword away from me, and placed a sword at my neck. Nike shouted. "NO!" That's when an arrow broke her chain. Thalia was standing there, holding her bow. My Mother shouted in rage. Her eyes and hair turned white. "Close your eyes, children. I am going to reveal my true divine form!" We closed our eyes, and heard a frightening scream. Swords clanged. A man shouted in rage, and the whole place shook. There was a loud "BOOM" It was silent. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes, and saw Nike. She was smiling. "I defeated him," and with that, she fainted. "Mom!" Then I saw it. My neck was cut, and it was bleeding really bad. "Oh.. Oh gods.." "Victoria! Hang on!" Then everything slowly faded, and it turned black. Chapter 6 I felt something soft under me. I opened my eyes, and I was on a bed in a hotel. Next to me was a surfer dude with blond hair. And he was really cute. I recognized something his flirty blue eyes that matched that of a cabin's. "You're Apollo." "Yaaayy you're awake. Time for a haiku about my awesomeness!" "Don't even think about it," out of the door came a girl that I recognized immediately. Artemis. "Little sister!" He smiled and sat back. "Correction, I am not your little sister. I helped Mom with your birth, stupid," Artemis pouted. "Aahh.. Little sister." "Shut up." Then out of the door came James and Annabeth. "You're awake!" Annabeth ran at me and hugged me. "Where am I?" "You passed out, so we brought you to this hotel." "What about my Mom?" "She's in Olympus, being treated. No worries," Artemis smiled. We checked out of the luxurious hotel and went back to Camp. We had a barbeque party to commemorate our return. The next days were pretty flat, and I was really homesick,but I was really happy because my first bead was the symbol of my Mom. It was a pair of wings with the writing "NIKE" in Greek. It felt awesome to wear it. One night, I suddenly had an idea. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, and put a mirror. A rainbow appeared, and I tossed a golden drachma in. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." The screen shimmered. "Jack Watts, Manhattan. His office." Then the image of my father appeared. He seemed so real, I almost touched him. "Dad!" I shouted. He looked up. "Vic!" he smiled. "How's it there?" "Good, but I'm homesick," I frowned. "Just wait for it, kay? Just hold on for one week, and then I'll pick you up." "Uh.. Okay Dad," I smiled. "Bye!" He waved his hand, and the screen disappeared. The week lasted forever. We had some special trainings, but otherwise things were pretty boring, except for the fireworks show. It was finally over. That morning, I woke up and found a piece of paper put under the door. It said: "Dear Victor Whats. This is the last day of Camp. You may choose to be a year rounder or leave immediately. Submit the submission form at 2 P.M. Cleaning harpies will go around after the bus leaves. If you're not registered, goodbye. Okay hurrah and all that. Mr. D" My decision was set. I wanted to leave and meet Dad. I went to the bathroom and took a bath, and packed everything into my suitcase. I took a last view at my cabin, and smiled. I walked up the hill, and saw Annabeth and James. "Bye guys!" Waiting for me up the hill was a pale caucasian man, with a smile on his face. "Dad!" I ran to him and hugged him. "Hey Vic! I have a surprise for you at home!" He smiled. We walked towards our car, and drove towards the sunset. EPILOGUE {C I walked into my mansion, hand in hand with Dad. We went to the dining room, and waiting there was my Mother. She was wearing a silk blouse and a pair of jeans. Her auburn hair was tied into a bun. "Sweetie!" She smiled. "Mom!" I ran to her and hugged her. "So, is this the surprise?" "Nope," Dad smiled. "What is it then?" He took out a folder with the writing "God Clinic" "Guess what? We're having twins!" Mom said excitedly. I fainted. THE END :) Category:The Girl with Wings Category:RoseKayAdams Category:Chapter Page